In order to reduce power consumption of computers and computing devices, central processing units (CPUs) typically enter into an idle state after a specified period of non-use from the users. Reduced power consumption is desirable because it minimizes operating cost, avoids overheating of the components, and, for battery-operated devices, increases time between charges and prolongs the operating life of the battery.
As CPUs have become faster and more powerful, their power requirements have also increased. In these systems, the sudden transition from an idle state to an active state causes an instantaneous current surge to the CPU, and has serious adverse effects on the CPU and its power supply. The result of an uncontrolled current surge, commonly called the load-step current, is system lockup and/or a failure of the power supply.